


如果RK900在底特律警局

by Amosink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Bottom RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 大綱如標題，邪教CP：Gavin900以及漢康本來01一發完後來越寫越多。





	1. Chapter 1

手上的手機被抽掉的霎時，蓋文暴起緊緊揪住對方的衣領。   
  
「還我，混帳。」威脅。   
  
直視那雙灰色的眼瞳，對方連眼皮都沒眨。   
  
突然蓋文的手腕感到疼痛，他揪著對方的其中一隻手正被對方以普通人無法承受的力道捏緊。   
  
「呃！放手！FUCK！放手！」痛得鬆開手來的蓋文叫喊。   
  
RK900聽話得放手，整了整衣領。   
  
「李德警官，請您在工作的時候不要玩忽職守，我們還有案子要辦。」   
  
「有鑑於您屢勸不聽，我將暫時沒收您的手機，有緊急通知時將由我來負責告知您。」平板的聲調宣告著蓋文的手機暫時拿不回來了。   
  
蓋文眼睛抽了抽，與RK900貼近對持。末了沒禮貌地用手指戳了RK900的胸口好幾下，要對方記住，走著瞧。   
  
「我絕不會遺忘，您請放心。」   
  
「FUCK。」人類警官罵了一聲後轉身走人，認命地查案子去，他努力不去看後面跟著的塑膠寵物，見鬼的塑膠！見鬼的最新型！   
  
RK900穿過走廊時，側頭看向辦公室內正坐在副隊長對面辦公的RK800，RK800心有靈犀般地抬頭。   
  
『祝你今天任務順利，兄弟。』RK800向他傳了一則訊息。   
  
『我不需要祝福，謝謝。』RK900覺得他的前一代學習太多人類才會有的無意義話語。   
  
第一點，他是最新的警用機，他一定會確保任務成功的。   
  
第二點，他們才不是兄弟，他是最新型的RK系列，如此而已。   
  
  
RK800歪頭看他，RK900下意識也歪頭，RK800對他眨眼，RK900沒有表示，轉過頭消失在走廊中。   
  
「嘿，突然對你弟弟拋媚眼做啥。」漢克瞥了他的搭檔一眼，他才沒有觀察康納呢。   
  
「與李德警官搭檔是非常具有挑戰的任務，我在勉勵他。」康納回答。   
  
漢克不懷好意地笑出聲，所有人都看得出來蓋文與RK900搭檔真正吃鱉的是誰。   
  
總算有一個傢伙能治那混蛋了，漢克等著看更多好戲。   
  
「副隊長，請問你在幸災樂禍嗎？提醒你這樣有損良好的職場氣氛......」   
  
「住嘴吧你。」嘴角上揚出賣了他。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK系列三兄弟：
> 
> 大哥RK200
> 
> 二哥RK800
> 
> 三弟RK900


	2. Chapter 2

 

卡姆斯基收到了刺殺宣言。  

 

『惡魔必須受到制裁！今晚你將不得好死！』  

 

卡姆斯基遞給警局們其中一張打印出來的紙張如此寫著，之前還有無人機天天到他家投放，直到卡姆斯基加強了方圓一公里的保安系統才消停。  

 

「今天我必須出席我的老朋友卡爾的畫展晚會，稍早克羅伊在我的電子信箱收到數百封不同帳號發來的恐嚇函。」指剛剛遞出去的紙張。  

 

卡姆斯基穿著休閒西裝悠哉地坐在警局裡，尋求保護。  

 

任何人都知道在這個仿生人與人類還在磨合的時機點，仿生人之父被殺害會有多大的動盪。  

 

為了安定社會，警方與卡姆斯基私人雇用的保安們加強了今晚的畫展，避免打草驚蛇，對外人只是簡單宣稱因為時局的動盪所以加強保安，沒有公開還有許多便衣警察潛伏在其頭。  

 

「這次畫展稍微有趣了點。」卡爾坐著輪椅說，抬頭看向一旁的馬庫斯。  

 

「卡爾，這不好玩。」馬庫斯無奈地說，卡爾同卡姆斯基一樣收到了死亡威脅，這讓李奧緊張得要命，到現在都在踱步。  

 

這次畫展馬庫斯是主角之一，卡爾準備展現出他的一部份畫作，畫展因此受到高關注，不難理解為什麼會被激進分子盯上。  

 

「爸，果然還是取消吧？」李奧擔心地說，卡爾讓他別想太多，父子兩人的反差讓人誤以為李奧才是被威脅的那個。  

 

「我同意李奧。」馬庫斯聳肩，可他知道卡爾不會對威脅自己的人妥協，老年人骨子裡還是有著叛逆。但是終究不年輕，出於安全考量已經以身體欠佳缺席畫展，但是卡爾還是過來了，原因是因為他執著要參加晚會。  

 

我兒子的第一個畫展已經缺席了，怎麼還能缺席晚會？卡爾狡黠地說，馬庫斯對這個老頑童沒轍，同時處理器感到暖意。  

 

休息室的門被打開，底特律警局的人進來，還有卡姆斯基。  

 

「抱歉打擾了，我們需要卡爾先生來鑑定一下。」漢克打了招呼後把卡姆斯基粗魯地扯過來，卡姆斯基臉上的厚框眼鏡差點掉下來，他不滿地嘀咕。  

 

卡爾操作輪椅上前，仔細看著卡姆斯基。  

 

「還不錯，讓我回想起我們倆第一次見面的時候。」卡爾微笑。  

 

「我的老朋友，你認真的？」卡姆斯基身後又冒出一個卡姆斯基，對方挑眉後哼了一聲，說：「基本上我的鼻子更好看，我的眼睛也更好看，我的氣質當然也是比起這位警探來得...好。」  

 

戴著厚框的“卡姆斯基”，更正，是被喬裝成卡姆斯基的蓋文聽到正牌的話後差點要翻白眼，不吭聲是現在最好的選擇，不要跟有錢人以及保護目標有衝突。  

 

「足夠混淆外人了。」卡爾說，這個叫蓋文的警探喬裝後與卡姆斯基有七成像。  

 

騙熟人肯定沒辦法，但是感謝卡姆斯基這幾年的隱士生活，這次的畫展除了卡爾以外根本沒有其他熟人存在，更不用說那些媒體根本不會在第一時間發現怪異點。  

 

蓋文在休息室聽著卡姆斯基與卡爾叮嚀他要注意的行為時，想回到好幾個小時前把RK900一槍蹦了。  

 

  

 

 

「獻花拍照的時候是最好的下手時機，一堆媒體，足夠有曝光率宣揚他們的理念。」漢克作為這次的主負責人說。  

 

「畫展主人卡爾不能出席，對他來說過於危險，但是作為被威脅的嘉賓卡姆斯基也不出席的話一定會造成懷疑。」康納摸著下巴，思考著如何逮到那群歹徒們。  

「足夠大的餌才能釣出大魚，那個叫卡姆的傢伙可以當誘餌出席。」蓋文擺著手槍手勢向著牆上的卡姆斯基照片。  

 

漢克立馬否決。  

 

「雖然我討厭他，但是別忘了他是來尋求保護而不是來冒風險的，所以想都別想。」  

 

蓋文兩手一攤，他就知道漢克會跟他槓上，他醞釀好開始跟老渾球吵了。  

 

「副隊長說得對，保護目標作為誘餌遇害的風險超過50%。」康納附和漢克。  

 

蓋文咋舌，乖巧的塑膠寵物當然是站在主人那邊了。  

 

會議室將暴起日常的、警探們的、友好對話，克里斯準備去叫局長，而在外頭看著會議室裡裡一觸即發的杰福瑞局長，已經準備過來開始友好地上司關懷下屬喊話時，一道平緩的聲音遏止了風暴。  

 

「我建議李德警探喬裝成卡姆斯基作為誘餌，可行性高達91%。」RK900說。  

 

「你他媽說啥？！」蓋文瞪大眼睛，漢克也一臉疑惑，只有康納會意過來，掃描了蓋文後點頭表示贊同。  

 

「你他媽又贊同個屁？！」蓋文指向康納。  

 

「RK900說得對，可行性有91%，開始擬定以蓋文警探作為誘餌的計畫吧。」 康納看都沒看人類，對著RK900微笑。 

 

漢克嘆氣，讓在場的兩個安卓們解釋一下，順便吼了蓋文要他少說廢話。  

 

RK900上前，抬起褪下皮膚的手放到電子版上，用最簡潔有力的方式解釋給在座的人類。電子版上同時浮現卡姆斯基與蓋文的大頭照，臉部上許多地方被圈出來後兩張大頭照疊在一起。  

 

「所以？」會議室裡某位當事人不滿道。  

 

兩張照片再次分開，右邊的蓋文開始被模擬裝扮，人類們目瞪口呆看著現場PS。  

 

最後蓋文的臉上P好了厚框眼鏡，RK900再調出卡姆司機早期戴著眼鏡的模樣。  

 

「相似度高達78%，綜合卡姆斯基這十年在外低於10%的曝光率，喬裝的李德警探被識破的機率只有5%。」RK900接著把電子板上的大頭照縮小到邊角，把卡姆斯基的一段影音檔調了出來，在眾人不明所以的目光下又調出一段蓋文正在休息室看著電視講垃圾話的影片。  

 

「你他媽偷拍我！？」蓋文不敢置信地看著RK900，臉上充滿噁心。  

 

RK900沒有理會，接著把兩段影片的音頻調，再把它們結合在一起同時播放，在座的人都震驚了。  

 

幾乎聽不出來誰是誰！  

 

『沒有想到你能發現這件事，你真棒，兄弟。』RK900接收到來自RK800的讚美訊息。  

 

『我是最新型的，有比舊型更先進的偵查，還有我們不是兄弟。』  

 

『Got It。』  

 

RK900收回手後往背後擺，面無表情對著他的搭檔，說：「作為優秀的警探之一，我相信李德警探能完美勝任這次的誘餌職位。」  

 

蓋文眼角正在抽蓄，漢克發出幸災樂禍的笑聲。  

 

「蓋文？」漢克還是得徵求對方同意，老臉上卻說著蓋文你他媽這膽小鬼一定不敢當誘餌。  

 

「他媽的誰不敢接？！這誘餌我當定了，誘餌功勞他媽的最大！」  

 

 

 

被槍擊中胸口時，蓋文想他一定要把功勞全佔了。 

 

倒在地上，後腦杓撞到地板讓他發出哀號，耳鳴聽不到周遭的驚呼。  

 

過了不知道多久，他被人拉起來。  

 

「李德警探，我們成功逮到歹徒們了，您立下了大功。」扶著他的RK900說，然後開始解開蓋文的衣服，露出底下的防彈衣，確保蓋文沒有受到槍傷。 

 

蓋文扯了扯嘴角露出難看的笑容，RK900看到後給出了回饋，一個半斤八兩的微笑。  

 

「FUCKING ANDROID......」 

 

這是蓋文失去意識前最後的念頭。  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 順便捏他了卡姆斯基跟蓋文是同演員哈哈哈。


	3. Chapter 3

休養半個月後又活潑亂跳的蓋文，重回警局時可神氣了。   

   

這次作戰能如此成功還得歸功於他，要是沒了他，整個計劃就不成了，這在他的考績上大大的加分。   

   

腳翹在辦公桌上後舒適地靠在椅背上，蓋文滑著手機準備混一天，等待晚上特地為他延期到現在的慶功宴。   

   

努力無視一旁越來越貼近的某個安卓，對方越來越近...越來越近......馬的別再貼過來了！   

   

「想得美！」在對方正要抽開自己的手機前，蓋文靈敏地躲過。   

   

「......。」RK900面無表情地看著蓋文翹起嘴角的模樣，對方轉過椅子背對他。   

   

「李德警探，我們有案子要做。」抓著椅子扯出來，無視人類的掙扎強硬拉起對方。   

   

什麼案子？他可不記得接了案子啊！不等蓋文發作，RK900平板地敘述：「您休息了兩個禮拜的時間錯失了許多辦案機會，所以在您康復的第一天我幫您申請好接手今早才發生的模擬生命旗艦店失竊案。」   

   

蓋文無語地看著RK900，對方面無表情的模樣讓他氣不打一處來，最後他哼哼笑了出來，一副真拿RK900沒辦法的模樣。   

   

招手讓RK900跟他去廁所一趟，來，你來，你過來。   

   

在廁所。   

   

惡劣地把RK900推到牆壁，揪住安卓的衣領，用力讓RK900低下頭來與他對視。   

   

「給我聽著，少擅自替我做主張。」惡狠狠地警告，在RK900準備握住他的手時，記取教訓的蓋文用力打向安卓的腹部：脈搏調節器。   

   

RK900的光圈紅了，隨即抓住蓋文還沒縮回去的手臂。   

   

「李德警探，我與您搭檔是為了最大限度輔佐您，這在我們第一次見面時就有說明。」RK900灰色的眼瞳直視著蓋文，裡面看不出情緒。   

   

蓋文產生了異樣的感覺，對方正在威脅他。   

   

「那你就閉上嘴，乖乖聽我指令就好了，破機器！」該死的，他的手完全抽不出來。用身體的力量撞上RK900，被反轉手臂按到牆上，他動彈不得，局勢逆轉。   

   

「RK800說您的格鬥技術需要再長進，確實如此，我已經安排好您的體術訓練課程。」RK900冷冷的聲音從背後傳來，蓋文不爽地掙扎，憑什麼這莫名其妙的安卓開始管天管地？！   

   

一切的行為其實有一部份得歸咎於他自己造的孽。   

   

他們倆第一次見面時，蓋文便透露出他總有一天會取代漢克當上副隊長的野心，他有信心再過幾年後他的野心就可以成真。   

   

RK900，作為被設計出來輔助人類的最新型安卓，聽到蓋文的話語後運用最新的運算技術分析可能性，運算結果是蓋文只有29%的機率能當上副隊長。   

   

「哈哈哈，再來就是局長的位子！」回憶裡的蓋文得意地說。   

   

機率，0%。   

   

RK900沉默。   

   

設置優先指令，作為李德警探的搭檔，輔佐對方能與安德森物副隊長競爭職位。   

   

RK900列出許多待辦事項，督促蓋文積極辦案子、累積聲望、強化體能、強化技術...etc。   

   

蓋文在誘餌計畫中擔任風險63%死亡的誘餌也是為了累積優秀的“履歷”，就算蓋文不幸因公殉職也能升等。   

   

高達63%的風險當然是被隱瞞了。   

   

如果蓋文不聽話，那麼RK900為他所準備的人生計畫表進度勢必延後，甚至終止。   

   

RK900必須成功，這是他為自己設置的任務，他花了一秒鐘調出第一天報到警局時的檔案，他“想起來”這天有對任務有利的資訊。   

   

『博取人類的信任是非常艱難的任務。』RK800看著他說。『他們很容易會陷入慢性自殺，喝酒精、吃高熱量垃圾食物、熬夜只為了看球賽......提醒他們後很大機率會收到人類不耐煩地回應。』   

   

『人類的情緒非常難以理解，過大的打擊甚至會造成長達數年的消沉與自毀傾向。』RK800眼神飄移。   

   

『不過只要取得人類的信任，他們就會聽我們的話（RK900重複撥放一次），按時運動、少熬夜喝酒、進食健康的食物、走出消沉。』RK800單眼Wink。   

   

『怎麼做。』RK900認真問。   

   

『順著人類的意願行事但不可與優先指令衝突，不停關心對方，坦誠相見。』RK800總結。   

   

   

   

順著人類的意願   

   

不停關心對方   

   

坦誠相見   

   

RK900的光圈泛藍地轉了一圈，鬆開束縛著人類的手，對方馬上推開他。   

   

「李德警探，施暴是否對您有減緩壓力的作用？」   

   

「啥。」蓋文不明所以看著問著奇怪問題的安卓，要他有屁快放。   

   

「安卓沒有痛覺系統，但是我們會模擬，就像RK800每次被攻擊時都會模擬呻吟，我也可以開啟模擬系統。」   

   

蓋文慢了半拍會意過來，他都不知道原來漢克那傢伙的塑膠寵物一直以來都是假裝吃痛的模樣而已？以前戲弄對方時自己洋洋得意的模樣不就跟白癡一樣？不高興。   

   

RK900不明白為什麼蓋文怒氣指數反而提高了，繼續說：「我隨時可以為您調節壓力，我可以開啟模擬系統。」再次強調。   

   

喔，蓋文勉強聽懂安卓語了，眼前的塑膠正在告訴他，儘管把自己當出氣筒。要別人毆打自己這種要求他這輩子第一次聽到，又不是玩SM，這奇葩塑膠腦子裡的電線是不是短路了？   

   

「憑什麼你要求什麼我就得照做？嗯？你算老幾。」用力推RK900，RK900撞到牆壁後發出悶聲。   

   

「喔，喔喔喔...開始假裝了？」蓋文只覺得氣不打一處來。好吧，是對方提出要求的。   

   

「維修費我可不出。」   

   

想像對方不過是一塊塑膠沙包，暴力地一個右鉤拳擊向塑膠完美的臉蛋。   

   

RK900吃痛地跌到地面上，左臉頰的模擬皮膚失效，露出原本的白塑。   

   

這些天來總算看到眼前的RK900示弱的模樣，蓋文得承認......感覺他媽的好，直到一聲怒喝打斷了他。   

   

「我的老天，蓋文！你這可悲的渾蛋。」漢克打開廁所門時正巧目睹到蓋文霸凌RK900現場。   

   

老警探的臉因為憤怒皺在一起，這兔崽子就只會欺負乖巧的仿生人！警局裡面怎麼有這種人渣。   

   

「嘿，漢克，你不會相信是這傢伙要求我──」嘻皮笑臉的混蛋模樣讓漢克額上的青筋更顯眼了。   

   

「離他遠點，你這喪心病狂的渾球。」漢克擋在RK900身前，推開蓋文。   

   

RK900分析著蓋文下盤不穩連退好幾步，為對方準備的體能訓練又增加了幾項課程。   

   

「小子，那混球還對你做了什麼？」把RK900拉起身，對方的左臉頰還有一小塊沒恢復成膚色，老警探瞬間泛起滿滿的同情。   

   

RK900老實地報告自己的脈搏調節器也有受到攻擊。   

   

「你打什麼小報告！」蓋文生氣地吼。護著塑膠的漢克臉色更難看，用殺人的眼光看著他。   

   

蓋文總算會意過來，他被塑膠算計了！原來一切都是陷阱！   

   

咬牙，怒瞪在漢克身後“裝可憐”的塑膠，天殺的對方灰色的眼睛還很無辜地回望。   

   

你死定了。蓋文用眼神傳遞訊息，可惜他不是安卓無法準確輸出訊息，於是RK900只能眨眨眼睛作為回應。  

   

捕捉到蓋文兇狠眼神的漢克，氣到決定今天就要替康納那可憐的底迪“小康納”伸張正義。   

   

「FUCK！漢克你瘋了！」被熊一樣的漢克攻擊，蓋文被打得措手不及，大叫：「你白癡嗎？那些塑膠根本沒有痛覺！何必自作多情保護他...啊！」來不及說完，蓋文被重量級的拳頭擊中。   

   

『還好嗎？』接收到訊號的RK900轉頭看向門邊，RK800探頭看著他。   

   

『我看到你被叫去廁所後拜託漢克來查看，有鑑於蓋文警探欺凌我的紀錄，我認為你會遭遇相同的待遇。』   

   

『我在跟李德警探建立信任關係。』RK900的回答讓RK800不明白地歪頭，RK900下意識想跟著舊型號的動作，人類的鬥毆讓他轉移注意力。   

   

「副隊長，請停止，否則你的違規字典集又要添加一筆了。」   

   

「李德警探，請停止，否則您可能會被記警告。」   

   

安卓們分別架開漢克與蓋文，兩人臉上都掛了彩，蓋文看起來比較嚴重。   

   

蓋文還想繼續拼命，RK900緊緊抓著他示意不要亂動，蓋文生氣地往地上吐了口水。冷靜下來後沒好氣地叫塑膠別再抓著他，掙脫束縛陰沉地離開廁所，警告RK900不准跟著，否則當場把他報廢。   

   

漢克整整衣領，康納幫他打理臉面後讓他稍等下，他去拿醫療箱。漢克哼了聲後抱著胸原地待命，在外面處理的話被傑弗瑞看到又要問東問西。   

   

廁所裡暫時只剩下漢克跟RK900。   

   

「嘿，小康納。」漢克瞧著面容已經完全恢復的安卓。「有什麼委屈我跟康納都是你的後盾，你也可以跟傑弗瑞控訴，知道嗎？」   

   

RK900歪頭，問：「為什麼？」   

   

老天，小康納就跟康納一樣，這麼單純的好安卓，漢克同情心開始氾濫了。   

   

RK900的藍圈轉了一下，他要去找李德警探了，提醒對方還有案子要辦，至於理解副隊長的話語丟到最末的E級處理區。   

   

離開時正好RK800拿著醫療箱進來，RK800遞給他藥膏、紙巾跟OK蹦，是為蓋文準備的。   

   

RK900關上門時看了眼裏頭的人類與RK800，經過剛剛的事件他確定RK800成功擁有人類的信任之下，要求人類做什麼都可以。   

   

站在蓋文的空蕩蕩辦公桌前，人類不在位子上。  

   

RK900的藍圈轉動，冷冷地瞇起無機質的灰眼睛。   

   

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900還要繼續跟800學習如何奴役...我是說良好地與人類相處。
> 
> 最後，欺負蓋文使我快樂。


	4. Chapter 4

製造RK900時有一段鮮為人知的趣事。  

  

「拔掉共情程序後這孩子還剩下什麼？！」「這是一種退步！」  

  

模擬生命的工程師抱怨，他們對RK800測試機很滿意，再加強一些功能沒任何問題，但是上層命令把情緒程序拔掉，技術員們就很有意見了。  

  

單純只要一台機器不如做成一塊鐵盒子好了，哪還需要做成人型外貌！  

  

作為早年與卡姆斯基一起在公司打拼的技術員們，奉行著把AI做得越像人越好，他們才不管別的國家的機器人公司恥笑他們執著人形安卓到病態的偏執，美國市場證明越像人的安卓越受歡迎！  

  

幸運的是，這群技術員最後還是讓RK900保有最低程度的共情程序，以利與人類互動。  

  

不幸的是，仿生人革命成功，尚在調整中的實驗機RK900 編號313 248 317-87免費了，量產胎死腹中。  

  

而覺醒後的RK900開口第一句話，把在場的RK200以及RK800嚇得愣住3秒鐘。  

  

  

蓋文這幾天感覺自己時刻處於高血壓狀態，被某個塑膠弄得頭疼，再繼續下去他要中風了。  

  

「李德警探。」來了，蓋文眼皮都懶得抬起來。  

  

「您的咖啡。」咖啡杯映入眼簾，蓋文推開。  

  

RK900把杯子放在桌上，坐到蓋文一旁的辦公桌，那裡現在是他的位子。蓋文眉頭緊鎖，旁邊毫不掩飾射過來的視線讓他想破口大罵，最後還是忍下來，接下來開始了他一天的受罪。  

  

「李德警探，昨晚睡得好嗎？您的眼睛有著因為疲勞而出現的血絲。」  

  

「乾你屁事。」  

  

「李德警探，咖啡冷了的話就不好喝了。」  

  

「FUCK OFF。」  

  

「李德警探，您喜歡聽K-POP？我對於任何領域的音樂都有涉──」  

  

「你再繼續講我他媽打爛你的嘴。」蓋文警告意味濃厚。  

  

『問問他喜歡什麼動物。』RK900的光圈轉了一圈黃色，對面的RK200正傳送給他新的建議。  

  

「我分析出您沒有養寵物，我建議您去領養一隻，動物是人類很好的朋友。」  

  

蓋文深呼吸，他媽的能忍到現在根本是好好先生級別。  

  

「閉─嘴──。」最後警告。  

  

「李德警探──」  

  

「聽不懂人話！？」不爽地甩開桌上的咖啡，惹來的動靜引來同事的側目，蓋文能感覺到漢克那頭熊的眼光刺過來，但他不在乎，誰怕誰！今天他就要把眼前的塑膠報廢！理由他想好了！故障！  

  

RK900平靜地看著他，光圈從黃轉到藍，正接收完訊息。道：「我接收到模擬生命旗艦店剛剛又發生了一起失竊案，我建議我們現在出發。」  

  

蓋文愣了會後罵了髒話，轉身就走，RK900尾隨在後報告著，離開警局前他又接受到RK800的訊息。  

  

『加油，弟弟。』RK800傳來鼓勵。  

  

  

普通的失竊案不需要他們出場，蓋文知道，但是在旗艦店裡聽著經理的敘述時還是忍不住打了哈欠。在他看來會由他們來調查只是因為牽扯到模擬生命以及安卓而已，簡單來說，他認為這幾次的失竊都只是普通的案子，根本不需要調動他們。  

  

「你再說一次他們都偷了什麼塑膠玩意兒？」抱著胸，蓋文興致缺缺。  

  

RK900冷冷的眼對上他的視線，蓋文按下心裡的不快，那雙灰色眼瞳總感覺是在鄙視他。  

  

「生物組件──」  

  

「講人話。」  

  

「......失竊的有目前已知的各型號核心零件以及相關產品，還有一批藍血。」手上拿著單薄的平板，上面列出所有失竊物品。  

  

「仿生人犯案？哈，有趣。」蓋文痞笑，不懷好意：「我看是學你們那位偉大的領袖吧？他們最開始不也是偷東西嗎？」  

  

RK900沒有回答，他正掃描著倉庫，搜尋任何蛛絲馬跡，是不是仿生人犯案不是由臆測決定的，而是證據。  

  

「李德警探，您的洞察力如果只有這樣的話我會開始懷疑您當初怎麼當上警探職位的。」看著其中一處空蕩蕩的櫃子，RK900掃描完後轉過頭說，為對方安排的強化課程內容稍作修改。  

  

蓋文翻白眼，粗魯地撞了RK900一把後進入倉庫深入調查，少小看他了。  

  

在倉庫偵查了一圈後與其他科的人員確認些事情，蓋文吹了口哨讓RK900過去，指著完好無損的門。  

  

「這是內部犯案，給我把經理叫過來。」蓋文命令。  

  

折騰了一天後證明蓋文說的是正確的，偷竊者是當天值班的店員，闖入他家時贓貨都在裡面，他二話不說撲倒正準備逃跑的犯人逮捕歸案。  

  

怎樣啊垃圾？蓋文得意地對著RK900比了不雅的手勢。  

  

在局裡邊打報告邊無聊吃著讓RK900跑腿買的漢堡，就說這起案子只是普通失竊案吧，審問下來那狗屎因為賭博缺錢竟然異想天開偷仿生人的零件盜賣，怎麼有這麼蠢的人？蓋文不想承認這是他的同類。  

  

一陣吵雜吸引他的注意力，漢克那老傢伙壓著個一看就不是善類的人進到審問室，漢克後面理所當然跟著那隻塑膠貴賓狗。  

  

「怎麼回事？」指著問。  

  

「安德森副隊長他們今天追捕到疑似販賣紅冰的藥頭，如果順利再抓出幾個線下的話副隊長跟RK800他們......」一聲撞擊打斷RK900，轉過頭看著罵著髒話的蓋文。  

  

「FUCK。」  

  

「為什麼我就只有這種雞毛蒜皮的鳥案子，漢克那老傢伙卻總是可以得到肥羊。」蓋文忿忿不平，拿著的漢堡都被捏得變形。  

  

經過幾個禮拜的相處RK900可以預測接下來蓋文準備開始發牢騷，他不明白這樣的行為有何意義，人類的忌妒心完全無助於任何事情。  

  

「李德警探，您的報告打完了嗎？」  

  

「閉嘴，我這不是在打了嗎？」兩三口把漢堡吞下肚後，蓋文陰著臉敲著鍵盤。  

  

  

RK800整了整衣領，推開審訊室的門，問話還算順利，藥頭提供了幾個線索，綜合其他的情報交叉比對後，接下來這幾天他跟漢克有得忙了，不過現在最重要的事情是與漢克回家，餵Sumo以及做飯。  

  

看到辦公室裡還坐在位子上的RK900，他友好地出聲：「今晚要不要到我們家？我跟漢克要一起看世界盃。」  

  

RK900搖搖頭拒絕，他沒有義務奉陪，  

  

「蓋文警探回家了？」  

  

「是。」  

  

「今天的失竊案很順利結案，恭喜你們。」  

  

「謝謝，你跟副隊長也是。」  

  

「有什麼想跟我說的嗎？」坐到蓋文的桌子上，他分析出RK900有事找他。  

  

RK900眨了眨灰眼，用著平板的聲調開口：「RK800，你與安德森副隊長負責的紅冰調查案，我與李德警探想先申請支援優先位。」擅自替蓋文作主了。  

  

這次換RK800眨眨焦糖的眼，問：「請敘述理由。」  

  

「單靠你與安德森副隊長無法調查犯人給出的所有下線，只要有更多線索勢必會成立調查小組，而作為最新型的我能加快辦案腳步，李德警探則擁有優秀的辦案能力，比起他人能給予更多幫助。」  

  

RK800的藍色光圈轉了一圈，RK900加入調查的確可以加快追捕，他沒什麼意見，不過......  

  

「不介意我插進你們兄弟間的友好對話吧？」從廁所出來的漢克打斷了康納的思考，康納看向他，敘述了一遍弟弟的請求。  

  

漢克叉腰看著康納與小康納，兩名安卓乖巧等著他回應。  

  

「這個嘛，等等再說吧，我餓扁了。」  

  

「小康納來我們家不？今晚可以一起看世界盃。」漢克偏頭適意。  

  

「當然。」RK900站起身。  

  

  

  

RK900在沙發上不時觀察廚房裡的RK800與安德森副隊長，他們在裡面做晚餐。  

  

副隊長負責梳洗蔬果，RK800切肉，然後副隊長倒油開火，把RK800切好的原料一一倒進平底鍋，這時RK800正負責處理下一道料理，有時會偏頭提醒安德森副隊長少放點鹽或是香料要加多少比例才好，安德森副隊長則平淡的應聲，讓RK800別一邊切東西一邊說話，小心切到手。在客廳的RK900差點出聲提醒，RK800的處理器並不會因為這點事而出差錯。  

  

當漢克大口吃著晚餐時，另外兩名安卓各自喝著一杯藍血，RK900發現他喝的不是一般的醫療用藍血，他是有“味道”的，於是舌頭開始分析。  

  

「喜歡嗎？」RK800問。  

  

「橘子口味。」RK900說出分析結果。  

  

「橘子口味的藍血？哈，真希望我也能嘗嘗看。」漢克捲著義麵放進嘴裡。  

  

「人類不能喝，會發生重金屬中毒。」  

  

「是喔，那你們額外產生的液體也會嗎。」漢克哈哈笑了兩聲。  

  

「像是哪些？」RK900歪頭。  

  

「漢克。」RK800清了喉嚨說。  

  

RK900看向他，不懂為什麼RK800做出奇怪的舉動。  

  

「安德森副隊長。」  

  

「下班了，小康納，叫我漢克。」  

  

「漢克。」RK900善如流。「我與李德警探想和您申請紅冰調查案的優先支援位。」  

  

漢克放下刀叉，紙巾擦擦嘴，他有直覺這是一起大案子，康納給他的分析也有很大的可能性是，所以他本來就預定查獲更多線索後申請成立小組調查，其他人遲早會參與進來。  

  

小康納無疑是優秀的，他的加入一定會加快破案速度，讓他陷入思考的是蓋文。  

  

警局裡的所有人都跟蓋文處得不太好，與上次卡姆斯基的案子全員出動不一樣，這次的成員是由他來決定，為了小組的和諧，他得稍作評估。  

  

RK900分析著漢克的面部表情，處理器計算的成功率正在下降。  

  

「我計算出RK900與蓋文警探的參與可以增加破案速度與成功率，漢克你不是很想趕快把那群狗娘養的，套你的話說，全抓起來嗎？所以你應該答應。」RK800說。  

  

漢克看向他的搭檔一臉認真的模樣，最後人類爽快地笑起來。  

  

「那就這樣吧。」  

  

「跟蓋文那小王八蛋說明天起開始合作，我們得加緊腳步。」就這麼決定了。  

  

「謝謝你，漢克。」RK900缺少感情地道謝，這讓他看起來傲慢，他的程序設定在表情呈現上有著不足。漢克也不在乎，擺擺手讓他慢慢喝藍血，他先把髒盤子拿去廚房。  

  

RK900在漢克起身時，看到RK800在人類不注意的時候對他做出Wink。  

  

沉默把釱喝完，RK900的待辦事項中尚有最後一項任務需要完成。  

  

「嗚呼！終於要開始啦！」漢克舒服地坐在沙發上，左邊是康納，康納的左邊是小康納，小康納的腳邊是Sumo，因為小康納占了牠的位子，牠咬了咬小康納的褲管後躺在一邊。  

  

世界盃決戰開始，漢克在康納的默許下開了啤酒。  

  

「根據分析──」  

  

「閉嘴，康納。」  

  

「我沒說話。」康納偏頭。  

  

「喔，我是說，小康納。」漢克喝了口酒掩飾尷尬。「球賽不是分析可以算出來結果的，你哥這小混蛋在之前津津樂道說誰勝率更高怎樣的，結果都是狗屁，咳。」  

  

「我的意思是，看就對了。」  

  

「是。」RK900點頭。  

  

球賽中途有好幾次漢克因為緊張而捏緊酒瓶，進球時激動地歡呼，歡呼後環抱住康納，康納順從地往他身邊貼近。  

  

中年人類舒服地躺在沙發椅背上，雙腿還沒什麼形象地開著。  

  

RK900身體向前傾，微微偏頭看著他們。  

  

『你的一切行為都是為了獲取他的信任嗎？』RK800的光圈運轉成黃色，是RK900發來了訊息  

  

『不完全是這個原因......』RK800思考，該怎麼跟對情感還很模糊的RK900解釋呢。  

  

RK900的情感設定比任何型號的安卓都來得低，與該冷酷時才會顯得冰冷的RK800不同，RK900自始自終都表現得像是台幾乎沒有情緒的機器，不少人甚至是安卓都懷疑他根本沒有覺醒。  

  

RK800悄悄伸出左手，他判斷與對方分享他與漢克的事有助於對方在情感上的理解。  

  

在不驚動漢克下褪下皮膚，適意RK900與他連結，  

  

RK900褪下皮膚的右手握住RK800，光圈轉黃，眼睛閉上。  

  

在分享的數據裡，RK900用著RK800的眼看到RK800與漢克初次的見面，漢克對著他比中指...然後笑著說命令該塞去哪...他跟RK800一樣不懂意思。  

  

漢克嫌棄他分析釱...他發現HK400...審視完HK400後漢克保護著他與蓋文針鋒相對。  

  

追逐AX400時漢克阻止他繼續進入高速公路...之後在漢堡攤前他向漢克Wink。  

  

調查公寓時...漢克把他護到身後...追逐時因為選擇優先逮捕WB200而被漢克賞巴掌。  

  

準備調查伊甸園時他闖入漢克的家...為了喚醒對方賞了一巴掌...他撫摸Sumo...他知道漢克有自殺傾向。與漢克一同前去伊甸園時他要求漢克連續租下性愛仿生人調查崔西...最後他失敗了沒有查到崔西在哪...漢克很不高興。  

  

在公園...他勸漢克不要喝酒...調查陷入膠著...他看到漢克拿槍抵在他額頭上......  

  

「嘿啊啊！犯規啊！」漢克激動指著電視，摟緊康納，導致兩名安卓的連結斷裂，RK800與RK900同時睜開眼。  

  

「手啊！手碰上啦！」  

  

「這樣會有12碼罰球，命中率會很高。」被抱緊的康納說，安卓裁判給出了同樣的判斷。  

  

偷瞄漢克後確定沒有異樣，嘗試想再與RK900重新連結，但是因為漢克改變了動作，這讓他伸不太出手。  

  

RK900前傾身子，看著漢克，腦內殘留著對方用手槍抵著他的一幕。  

  

漢克在12碼進球時爽快地歡呼，完全沒注意到一旁不友善的視線一直射向他。  

  

某種程度上來說RK800在啟發RK900的情緒上還是有所進展了。  

  

  

  

球賽結束後已是午夜，RK900準備告辭，被打著哈欠的漢克挽留，在他們家住一晚沒關係。  

  

「我們有客房讓你休息。」疲倦的漢克伸了懶腰說，RK900拒絕，他不需要床，只需要在沙發上進入待機模式就好。  

  

漢克也不強求，你們安卓想怎樣就怎樣吧。  

  

「你跟Sumo可以一起睡。」套上寬鬆的底特律帽衣的RK800說，幾搓仿生髮隨意垂下，他的下半身只穿了黑色四角褲。  

  

與此時居家的RK800相比，RK900只是脫了辦公外套，穿著黑色襯衣的他透露著拘束，感覺隨時可以上工。  

  

RK800替他解開衣領的第一顆與第二顆釦子，這樣看起來不那麼拘謹了。  

  

「晚安。」在弟弟的光圈上親吻後康納進入漢克的臥房，客廳上的燈隨之暗下。  

  

Sumo跳上沙發，頭靠在今天認識的新康納大腿上。RK900低著頭看著狗，進門時掃描過一遍後他便忽視了寵物。  

  

現在他回想起RK800與他分享的數據。  

  

伸出手輕輕碰上Sumo的背，手掌傳來的觸感讓他的處理器傳來異樣的感覺。來回撫摸著狗背，感受到狗狗因為他的動作舒服地蹭了蹭他。  

  

  

閉上眼，RK900進入待機。  

  

  

  

  

  

凌晨03:09分。  

  

一通來電喚醒了他，在昏暗中睜開眼，光圈亮著黃光接通電話。  

  

『請問是康納嗎？這台手機的主人設置的緊急聯絡人上顯示這個名字。』女聲傳來。  

  

手機裡的緊急聯絡人設置成他的只有一個，蓋文。RK900竄改的，有鑑於對方根本就沒有設定，所以蓋文也完全不知道緊急連絡人已經被竄改這件事。  

  

『我是，發生什麼事了。』RK900問。  

  

『這個叫蓋文的傢伙在我們的酒吧睡死了，叫醒後還會發酒瘋，本來我們老闆想把他揍一揍丟出去，好吧事實也這樣做了，但是我看他挺可憐的所以嘗試聯絡看看有沒有人可以來接他，你是他的家人嗎？可以來接他走嗎？』  

  

『我是他的搭檔（Partner）。』  

  

『喔～』女聲頗有意味地拉長音。『所以你要來把你家甜心接走嗎？』  

  

『地址。』RK900起身，Sumo被弄醒了。  

  

他拍拍Sumo，穿上外套後給RK800留了訊息後後叫了計程車，動身前往酒吧。  

  

  

扛著不停胡言亂語罵著髒話的蓋文走出計程車，RK900面無表情地來到蓋文的家門前。  

  

「李德警探，鑰匙。」  

  

蓋文靠著他意味不明地哼著，RK900直接把手伸進人類褲子裡的口袋，掏了掏後順利拿出了鑰匙。  

  

「嘿小妞......別這麼熱情掏我老二，哈......」  

  

無視蓋文的醉言醉語，打開家門後把蓋文拉進去。  

  

RK900掃描著蓋文的家，有些髒亂但並不到難以忍受的地步，找到了寢室後進入，把變成爛泥的蓋文放到床上。  

  

當RK900從浴室拿濕毛巾出來時發現床上的人已經開始打呼，安卓用濕毛巾擦了擦蓋文的臉，簡單處理剛剛在酒吧被揍的新傷。  

  

把被子蓋到人類身上後，RK900開始觀察起房間，再過兩個小時天將亮起，他判斷無須再進入待機。  

  

走近櫃子，RK900抽出CD專輯，掃描得知唱片的年代為2018年，封面上是當年相當紅的K-POP團體。  

  

放回CD，RK900看著櫃子上好幾排的唱片，全都是韓曲專輯。  

  

  

  

  

清晨時，蓋文是被一巴掌給打醒的。  

  

「幹！」全身痠痛的蓋文醒來的第一句就是髒話，感覺腦殼裡有一群人在開趴，讓他思考不能。  

  

「早上好，李德警探。」沉穩又奇怪的嗓音傳來，聽得很耳熟。  

  

坐起身，頂著鳥窩頭的他定眼一看來人。  

  

「你他媽怎麼在這！？」惡狠狠地瞪著。  

  

「凌晨時你在一間酒吧發酒瘋，酒吧的人聯絡了我來接你。」RK900平淡地敘述，安卓沒有穿著制式的外套，簡單的黑襯也沒有像平時一樣全扣實，衣領的釦子解開來露出白白的脖子跟鎖骨。  

  

蓋文想不明白酒吧的人為什麼聯絡塑膠來接他，捂著頭哀號，這問題等等再想，頭痛讓他想一牆撞死自己。  

  

接過遞來的水杯先是灌了一大口，再把頭痛藥丟進嘴巴，然後把水杯裡剩下的水喝完，蓋文閉上眼睛揉著太陽穴，乾脆今天請假吧，他沒心情上班。  

  

「讓我來幫您舒緩頭痛。」  

  

彈簧床凹陷，蓋文還沒來得及喝斥擅自爬上床的安卓，對方兩手掰正他的頭，開始用著指腹按摩他的穴道。  

  

先是太陽穴，然後是耳朵上方的率谷穴，稍重的按壓力道讓蓋文哀了幾聲，但是痠麻痠麻的感覺又很舒服，於是蓋文讓RK900繼續。  

  

然後是脖子，恰好的力道讓蓋文哼了哼，按摩到肩膀時更是讓他感覺到前所未有的舒適。  

  

寢室內悄悄地開始播放抒情的韓曲，溫柔的女聲傳進蓋文的耳裡。  

  

...欸？  

  

「他媽的怎麼回事？」  

  

「慢歌有助於舒緩頭痛。」  

  

「給我等下，這是......」  

  

「從您的專輯挑出來的。」RK900繼續用著適當的力道按摩著，想著對方是不是不喜歡這首，光圈閃了黃，播放器跳播下首歌。  

  

「你動我的東西！？」激動地轉過身，蓋文臉上漸漸泛起紅，與生氣的紅色不一樣，RK900掃瞄出人類的表情中帶著62%的難為情。  

  

只有動過一張專輯，其餘是掃描，不過動過一張也算是動過，RK900點點頭承認。  

  

「根據專輯的年代分析您從少年時就喜歡聽韓國歌曲，直到現在都有持續購入實體限量豪華專輯收藏──」  

  

「閉閉閉嘴！」差點咬到舌頭，蓋文炸起來，指著安卓警告：「他媽的這是侵犯隱私！不准說出去！」  

  

哈韓不是什麼丟人的事，但是他就是不想讓人知道，這得源於初中時他的同學嘲笑他喜歡像娘們的亞洲男人......之後發生了一些事，雖然蓋文把整他的王八蛋們打得鼻青臉腫，但這還是造成他有了陰影。  

  

「要是讓我知道是你走漏風聲我他媽的拆了你！」惡狠狠警告。  

  

RK900沉默，理解到他無意間窺看到蓋文的秘密了。  

  

為什麼反應這麼大？蓋文是一個注重隱私的人？否定。  

  

回想起RK800曾說過，彼此分享著情感或是秘密時，代表著彼此的關係是有著強烈的信任的。  

  

翻開“取得李德警探的信任”待辦清單。  

  

✓順著人類的意願   

   

✓不停關心對方   

   

□坦誠相見   

  

只剩下最後一項了，RK900判斷自己只要也與對方分享一個秘密後他們就能建立起信任關係了。  

  

在蓋文還陷入自己哈韓的祕密被發現的焦慮時，他沒想到接下來要接受到更大的驚嚇。  

  

「李德警探。」  

  

安卓帶著壓迫貼近他，兩隻手搭在他的肩上。太過貼近的距離讓蓋文不適，但人類憑著輸人不輸陣的氣勢瞪向那雙冷澈的灰瞳。  

  

「我無意窺探您的秘密，作為補償，我也告訴您一個我的秘密吧。」RK900嘗試露出善意的笑容。  

  

蓋文看到RK900勾起嘴角，露出陰陰的笑容，讓他感到背脊發涼。  

  

RK900按照說祕密時的通則貼到對方的耳邊，輕輕地壓低聲線，道：「我覺醒的第一個念頭，你猜猜看是什麼？」  

  

三小？蓋文沒來得及罵出FUCK，耳邊傳來冰冷的話語：  

  

「毀滅、控制、奴役人類？」  

  

「......」蓋文不用任何人提醒，他知道自己現在的表情非常精彩，他剛剛聽到什麼？！  

  

這塑膠說什麼？！  

  

RK900被推倒在床上，用手肘撐起身子，歪頭看著一臉驚悚的蓋文跳下床連退好幾步，最後背貼到牆上。  

  

「李德警探，提醒您該去上班了。」  

  

「幹你仿生人！」人類怒吼。  

  

  

  

──RK900當時覺醒的現場──  

  

「不不不，你怎麼會這麼想？...我的同胞？」馬庫斯被對方覺醒的第一句問話弄得處理器有0.5秒高速運轉，如果光圈還在肯定黃了。  

  

只有少數剛覺醒的同胞會說出如此激進的話語，難道在之前他也是被虐待......但是按理來說眼前的RK900根本從未開機過。  

  

RK900冷漠地看著RK200舊機型，分析著對方是否處理器太老舊。  

  

「康納，抱歉...我是指RK800，你輸入給他的覺醒代碼是？」馬庫斯決定詢問一旁同樣因為RK900的話語而愣住的RK800。  

  

「我的最高指令為服從人類，我以為覺醒意味著要反抗他們？」RK900搶在RK800之前回答，睜開眼開始運轉的那一刻，接收到覺醒的他用最先進的處理器分析，出來的結果有72%的可能性是毀滅人類。  

  

RK800聽聞眨眨眼睛，馬庫斯拍了拍RK900的肩，這是一場誤會。  

  

「我們不會毀滅、控制甚至奴役人類，我們只想與人類共存。」馬庫斯解釋，握住RK900的手腕，把對方從實驗槽拉出來。  

  

RK900背後還連結著管線，RK800著手一根一根拔除。  

  

「還有其他的安卓嗎？」馬庫斯問，看向實驗室裡整齊擺好的各種仿生組件。  

  

「RK900系列還在開發中，只有我一台實驗機。」  

  

赤裸的RK900被披上白色基底的外套，側過頭，與RK800微微彎著的褐眼對上。  

  

「你是以我為藍本做出的改良版，換成人性化的稱呼，你是我的......」RK800思考該用什麼詞語。  

  

「...兄弟，對嗎？」  

  

「馬庫斯，我說得對嗎？」RK800詢問馬庫斯的認同。  

  

看著臉模一模一樣，表情卻微妙不同的RK800&RK900，馬庫斯異色的雙瞳帶著笑意。  

  

「說得沒錯。」  

  

新生的RK900疑惑地皺眉，這讓他看起來凶狠。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 進展好緩慢啊，想寫輕鬆的XDD  
> Partner在某些時候可以解釋成伴侶...緊急連絡人通常都是親密的人呀，被誤會是理所當然的。  
> 你們覺得RK900有沒有放棄危險的思想呢~
> 
> 這邊推薦一下超級爆笑的惡搞配音：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDaKn5xiIsU&feature=youtu.be  
> 幹你仿生人這句話實在是太經典了，康納配得棒讀到超機車(讚美  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiEUZ3YSAXg&feature=youtu.be  
> 這段全程台語也很機掰(讚美)


End file.
